


What We Didn't See

by Tatsuki_Vermillion



Series: Ouran’s American Hostess [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Runs on Tea and Reviews, Author's Favorite, Best Friends, Companion Piece, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Related to the other work in the series, Relationship Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuki_Vermillion/pseuds/Tatsuki_Vermillion
Summary: Keyoya excerpts from https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266851/chapters/58484227
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ouran’s American Hostess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758613
Kudos: 3





	1. ♥♥♥ 600 Hearts Special! ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266851/chapters/58486609

Kyoya smirked to himself. Tamaki was such an idiot. One moment he was insisting Haruhi dress and act like a girl, and then the next he was insisting she stay a Host. If Kyoya didn't know better, he'd say the blonde was bipolar.

_'That reminds me...'_ The bespectacled Host glanced over at Kea. She was visibly annoyed at Tamaki, though a ghost of amusement still lingered. _'No doubt from that idiot calling me "Mama".'_ Shaking himself from his thoughts, he sidled up behind her. 

Kea sighed as she sensed him behind her. "Yes Kyoya?"

He leaned down, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Do _you_ , have any experience in formal dancing?"

Kea shrugged, crossing her arms. She didn't look at him as she responded. "I took Cotillion as a child."

Kyoya frowned, clasping his hands behind his back. "How long ago was that?"

"Are you implying I'm still a child?"

He chuckled, grabbing one of her arms. He whirled her around, pulling her into the starting position of the waltz. Her eyes were wide as he pulled her to his chest. "Well, you are considered a child until you turn thirteen." He smirked. "You could have taken Cotillion any time before that."

Kea shrugged. "True. I took it for two years, during my fourth and fifth-grade years."

Kyoya did the math in his head. "So that would be four years ago."

"Yep."

"How much of it do you remember?"

"Off the top of my head? Not a thing."

Kyoya smirked, tightening his grip on her waist. "Well then, looks like I'll have to teach you a few things, won't I?"

Kea smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "More like give me a refresher course."

"I can do that too."

"Then let's begin."

***/*\\*/*\\***

"Well then? Shall we start?" Kea nodded. Kyoya moved the arm of the record player, setting it to a slow waltz. "We'll start with the basics." Kyoya pushed up his glasses before extending his right hand to Kea. She placed her left in it, allowing him to pull her close. "Turn your hand like this, so your palm is flush with your partner's."

Kea turned her hand, closing her fingers over the space between his thumb and pointer finger. His fingers closed around the back of her hand. 

"Next, put your free hand on your partner's shoulder. Like this." Lifting her right hand, Kyoya placed her hand on the top of his shoulder. "Your partner will then place his hand here, on your hip."

Kea tried not to look flustered when he gripped her hip, pulling her even closer. She mentally shook herself out of it, asking a question to distract herself from his slim, but surprisingly strong fingers gently gripping her hip bone. "How many boys will be present at this ball? Other than you guys of course."

Kyoya shrugged, lifting their entwined hands to halfway in between her shoulder-height and his. "I'm not sure. Only a few, I'd think."

"So what's the purpose of this?"

"We may only hold balls like this every once in a while, but the Ouran is known for holding multiple festivals throughout the year. You may not need these skills tonight, but you will in the future."

Kea nodded. "I see. Well then, what's next?"

"We'll begin with a simple box step. Ready?"

Kea nodded. Kyoya stepped back with his right foot, gently pulling her with him. He couldn't help but allow a small smirk when she instinctively looked down at her feet.

"Keep your eyes up. Look at your partner." Kea glanced up at him, her eyes immediately narrowing at the sight of his smirk. It only grew. _'That's it. If you get irritated, you'll work harder.'_ "Lose the glare."

"Stop smirking at me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Kea rolled her eyes, huffing softly. "That's not very ladylike." Kyoya chided, almost playfully.

" Den eímai mia kyría."

He sighed as she once again spoke in Greek. "Are you still upset about the costume?"

"Yes. I am."

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause it was embarrassing and immodest." Kea sighed, looking to her left. "I don't like showing more skin than absolutely necessary, and that costume was most definitely not."

"I see." Kyoya shifted his hand so his fingers interlaced with Kea's. Surprisingly, she didn't fight it. Instead, she moved her hand on his shoulder so it was cupping the back of his neck. _'So she_ is _more comfortable around people with more covered. Interesting.'_ "I'll talk to the twins about it."

"What?" Kea blinked up at him. "Really?"

"We can't have you quitting because of the uniform, now can we?"

Kea smirked. "No I guess not. If that happened you'd have to go back to managing everything by yourself."

Kyoya groaned good-naturedly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "How would I ever manage?"

Kea smirked in triumph. "You wouldn't."

Kyoya snorted softly as Kea giggled lightly. When Haruhi and Kanako crossed his vision, Kyoya realized they had continued dancing throughout their conversation. They had even added twirls and a few pace changes, much to his surprise.

Kea noticed. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you noticed how advanced we've gotten in your dancing lesson. We've done quite a few turns, if you didn't know."

Kea's eyes widened. She laughed, closing her eyes. Kyoya couldn't help the small, genuine smile that pulled at his lips. He added another twirl, enjoying the sight of her auburn hair, which was held in a ponytail, catch the midday sun, the light glancing off her red highlights.

_'She's... beautiful.'_


	2. 6 Month Anniversary

_'I can't believe it's been six months already.'_ Kea looked up at the sky. _'Where has the time gone?'_ She was resting on a small hill in the shade of a large tree on the outskirts of Ouran's campus. Kyoya had given her the day off, letting her waste the day away in the shade of a secluded tree. Here, only the sound of the wind in the leaves and birds singing echoed around her, lulling her to sleep.

_#~#~#~#_

_“Kea."_

_The auburnette turned around to see Kyoya walking towards her. She slowed down, letting the second year catch up to her._ _"Hey Kyoya. What's up?"_

_Kyoya just shook his head, walking alongside Kea. "I was just wondering... how are you liking Japan so far?"_

_Kea smiled, sticking her hands in her pockets. "I'm really liking it. I know I've only seen the best Japan can offer, but I've already learned so much about a different culture."_

_Kyoya nodded. "If I may ask," Kea glanced at him. "It is my understanding that most Americans don't care for cultures outside their own, especially our age demographic. Is that true?"_

_Kea sighed. "Unfortunately yes."_

_Kyoya glanced at her. "Why do you say that?"_

_K_ _ea chuckled, shrugging. They exited the school together, walking side by side. "It's just..." she sighed again. "Ever since I can remember I've never fit in with my age group. I was always more mature than everyone else, so I didn't get along with the girls, and the boys were scared of me."_

_Kyoya chuckled slightly. "I can't imagine why."_

_Kea fixed him with a glare, but it was playful at best. "Haha. Very funny."_

_Kyoya shrugged lightly. "Please continue."_

_Kea looked up at the sky as they walked. Kyoya noticed her lenses had transitioned to dark, protecting her eyes from the glare of the sun. "I've always been interested in things outside our borders. At first it was just different states, learning different laws and customs. But as I got older, I started becoming interested in other countries."_

_"Why?"_

_"Difference fascinates me. I like delving into mysteries. Unraveling them. Trying to make sense of what they are and how they came to be that way." She smiled. "In all honesty, Japan has intrigued me since I first discovered anime."_

_Kyoya blinked. "You watch anime?"_

_"It's the only thing I watch. When I have free time." Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not like Renge. I don't force feelings of affection on real-life people simply because they have a resemblance to my favorite character."_

_"Thank goodness." He chuckled. "That does explain why you're fluent in Japanese though."_

_Kea smiled at him. "You expected any other way?"_

_#~#~#~#_

"Kea." The teen moaned softly, blinking open her eyes. Kyoya was leaning over her, poking her cheek. "Hey sleepyhead. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She sat up, stretching. "I'm enjoying my day off."

Kyoya chuckled, settling in the grass next to her. "It is beautiful out here."

Kea nodded, placing her hands behind her so she could lean her weight on them. "I take it Host Club is over."

"Has been for a while. I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes."

Kea turned her head to look at him. "Really?"

He nodded, before narrowing his eyes. "Hold still. You have some leaves in your hair." Kea did as he said, watching him as he plucked leaves and sticks out of her hair. "Your hair is so soft."

"Thanks." Lifting a hand, she plonked it on his head, earning a surprised grunt from the ravenette. "Yours is too. I would have thought you use gel, but I guess not."

He smacked her hand off softly, glaring at her. "Very funny."

"Just an observation." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, relishing in the silence. With the twins and Tamaki around all the time, it was a welcome respite. After a while, Kea heard Kyoya rifling through his school bag.

"Here." Looking down, she saw a package being held out to her. "This is for you."

"What?" Taking it, she lifted an eyebrow at the weight. "What is it?"

Kyoya smirked, standing. "Open it when you get back to your dorm room."

Kea tried calling him back, but he only waved over his shoulder as he left. She snorted, looking down at the package. "Jerk." Sighing, she stuck it in her bag before following suit.

影女王

Kea sighed to herself as she exited her bathroom, fingercombing her hair out of her nightgown. Tossing the wet locks over her shoulder, she walked to her bed, sitting down on the plush comforters. Grabbing the package, she turned it over a few times, trying to figure out what it was.

"A box?" Opening it, her breath caught in her throat. There was indeed a box, but it was what was inside the box that surprised her. It was a picture of the entire Host Club. They were wearing the tailcoats they had worn for Shiro's piano concert.

Tamaki was in the middle with his arms crossed, a gentle smile on his face. On his right was Mitsukuni in front, smiling while holding Usa-chan up. Behind him were Hikaru and Kaoru, smiles on their face. Takashi stood behind them, the slightest spark of warmth in his eyes as he looked at the camera. On Tamaki's left was Haruhi, her eyes wide as she smiled at the camera. Kyoya was furthest on the right... the smallest smile on his face. Underneath the picture was written the words:

_Thank you for being the best manager a Host Club could ask for._

"Oh you guys." Kea teared up slightly, picking up the picture. she smiled softly, brushing her fingertips over the picture. Looking back in the box, she realized there were several letters enclosed. Each had her name on them, but each was handwritten. "You guys wrote me letters too? You guys..." Placing the picture delicately on her bedside table, she picked up an envelope, smiling at the handwriting. Opening it, she began to read.


	3. Haruhi's Letter

"You guys wrote me letters too? You guys..." Placing the picture delicately on her bedside table, she picked up an envelope, smiling at the delicate handwriting. Opening it, she began to read.

_Dear Kea,  
I'm not used to doing this, since most people don't really write each other letters these days. But I decided to give it a go. Well, more like Tamaki insisted we all write you letters._ Kea chuckled lightly.  
"Of course it was Tamaki's idea. I should have known."  
_Anyways, I guess I should just start at the beginning, huh? Well, I'm really glad you saw me in Economics that day. I have a feeling things would have been much different if we hadn't met that day. I think I probably still would have broken that vase and ended up with this massive debt, but having someone with me during the process has helped me realize that maybe all isn't lost.  
To be perfectly honest I wish I knew more about you. I mean, I know we're in the same class and all, and I know you're a very kind and generous person, even if you act like Kyoya-senpai a lot. But you haven't told me a lot about America or your family. Granted, I know I haven't asked, but still. You know you can tell me anything, right? I hope you do.  
Come to think of it, you and Kyoya-senpai are very similar. I'm just glad that_ you _are helping me get rid of my debt instead of holding it over my head.  
Thanks for being the first real friend I've ever had. I look forward to spending the rest of my high school years with you  
Sincerely,  
Haruhi Fujioka_  
  
"Haruhi..." Kea smiled softly, tucking the letter back into its envelope. "If anything, you're the kind one." Reaching into the box, she pulled out the next letter, slitting the seal as she began to read.


	4. Mitsukuni's Letter

"Let's see. Who's next?" Kea reached inside the box, pulling out another letter. The cutesy scrawl was a dead giveaway who wrote it. That, and the fact that it was addressed to "Kea- imōto". Kea chuckled, pulling out the letter.

_Hi Kea-imōto!  
Firstly, happy 6 month anniversary! I'm so happy you decided to stay with the Host Club this long. I know we can be a bit of a handful, but you're so strong I know you can handle it! :D  
In any case, Tama-chan said we should write you letters telling you how we feel about you, so here I am! Well, I'm not right there with you while you're reading this, but I know you know what I mean. :D I really liked hosting with you the other day. I heard some girls talking about how we made a cute family: you, Takashi, and me. I thought it was pretty cute too!  
I'm worried about you though. You're still in a lot of pain, and you don't seem to be doing anything for it. You know that Kyo-chan's family is one of the foremost masterminds in the medical field, right? I'm sure if you asked him he could give you something for it.  
I don't understand why you're keeping it to yourself, and I don't like it. You're putting yourself in a lot more pain than necessary, Kea. Please seek help, okay? I don't like seeing my little sister in pain.  
Even if you're a lot taller than me. :D  
Thanks for being the best little sister anyone can ask for.  
Love,  
Mitsukuni  
P.S. Usa-chan says hi too! :D_

"You're adorable Mitsukuni." Kea folded the letter, placing it back in its envelope. After setting Mitsukuni's letter on top of Haruhi's, Kea reached inside the box again.


	5. Takashi's Letter

"Who is this from?" Turning the envelope over, Kea smiled softly. "Ah." She laid down on the bed, supporting her head with one hand while she used the other to hold up the letter as she read.

_Kea,  
I'm not quite sure how to start this. I don't have a lot of experience with writing letters. Usually if someone speaks to me they are speaking to my face, and I to them. That is, when I speak.  
A lot of people are scared of me. I know that, and I honestly don't mind. It keeps a lot of trouble away. And the girls that request Mitsukuni usually end up speaking to me, but stop after I don't respond. But you...  
You saw deeper. You saw who I was on the inside, and you spoke to that. You didn't care that I was silent. You saw the little things, the little gestures I use instead of words. Even when you weren't looking at me you knew exactly what I was saying.  
I thank you for that. It was refreshing to meet someone who could understand me like this, and not be related to them.  
Mitsukuni is very fond of you. I'm sure you've noticed that. And, to be honest, I am as well. It is new for me, caring this deeply for someone I'm not related to. But with you, I don't mind.  
I'm sure Mitsukuni mentioned this in his letter, but we're worried about you, Kea. I know you are strong. Much stronger than you let on. I also believe you've had official training. That kind of wound isn't shrugged off as easily as you are.  
I would like you to talk to Kyoya about it. I could give you advice on how to do that, but I know you'll do it in your own time and your own way. I just hope you don't wait too long. I don't like seeing my family members hurt.  
Take care of yourself.  
Takashi._

"Thanks, Kashi," Kea muttered, her eyes soft. "I'm afraid that's easier said than done, however." Sighing, she tucked Takashi's letter back into the envelope, setting it on top of his cousin's. "Alright. Who's next?"


	6. Kaoru's Letter

"Who is this from?" Turning the envelope over, she immediately knew it was from one of the twins. "Kaoru. His handwriting is neater than Hikaru's." Opening the letter, she pushed herself up onto her pillows as she read.

_Dear Kea,  
I'd tell you who this was from, but I'm pretty sure you've figured it out by now. You probably figured it out from the envelope. So... yeah. This is my first time doing something like this. Boss said we had to, and I'm actually kind of glad he did. I don't know about Hikaru though.  
Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm really glad Haruhi broke that vase. If she hadn't, we never would have met you. If we never would have met you... well, I'd rather not think about that.  
I know we're older than you, but I see you as a big sister. You care for us. You can tell us apart even when you're not looking at us. But that's not what honestly surprised me the most.  
You understood us. It was like you knew exactly what we were thinking before we did. But you didn't use that against us. You helped us.  
I... I'm fond of you Kea. More so than a toy. I know I'm the younger twin, but sometimes I feel like I'm the elder. But you... you helped me be young for once. It didn't feel like I was just going along with one of Hikaru's schemes. I felt like I was actually having fun for once in my life.  
I know Hikaru feels the same way. He'll probably mention it in his letter. We're writting them seperately, if you're wondering. Boss wanted the letters to be uniquely us.  
Unique... I'm still getting used to that word.  
Thank you for showing me that I can actually have fun, even if it wasn't my idea. And... thanks for being our big sister, even if you're younger. ;)  
Sincerely,  
Kaoru.  
P.S. Did you have a twin? You don't ever talk about them._

"You... could say that." Kea said softly. "Though we weren't actually twins." She slid the paper back into its envelope, setting it on top of the others. "Alright. I wonder who's next."


	7. Hikaru's Letter

"Hikaru. Of course." Kea chuckled slightly. "He was probably racing his brother, knowing him." Slitting open the seal, she took a sip of tea before reading.

_Hi Kea,  
Oh shoot these kinds of things usually start with "Dear" don't they? Oops. Sorry. Anyways, Boss told us to write letters to you, which is why I'm up at 03:00 because I finally figured out what I wanted to say to you.  
I'm really, really glad I know you. I mean, it's not often I like people. Kaoru's the only one I ever really trusted. It had always just been us, you know?  
Maybe you don't. I don't expect you to.  
But, on the other hand, it's like you always know exactly what I'm thinking. The second I saw you in homeroom the first day I knew you were different. And it wasn't just your uniform. How did you get that anyways? Do you know one of the boardmembers?  
Come to think of it I don't know that much about you. I don't think anyone does. I wonder why that is. I bet you're playing a game with us, aren't you? Where if we guess something about you, you'll tell us whether or not we're right.  
You wouldn't lie. You're not like that. You don't purposefully hide things from people. You just make them figure it out for themselves.  
I like that about you. You tease people all the time, and to make you stop they have to work for it. Could you give me some pointers? I've got a few ideas about pranking Boss, but I don't know how to do it without going too far, you know?  
Anyways, I'm really glad you decided to come with Haruhi to the Host Club that day, even if it was an accident. It wouldn't be the same without you. :)  
Thanks for being the first person, other than Kaoru, that I feel like I can really trust.  
Thanks for everything,  
Hikaru  
P.S. Did you know Haruhi was a girl the moment you saw her? Or did you do research like Kyoya-senpai?_

"Well," Kea chuckled. "You'll just have to find out for yourself." Placing Hikaru's letter on top of Kaoru's, she reached inside the box one more time. "This one is going to either be from Kyoya or Tamaki."


	8. Tamaki's Letter

Kea snorted softly at the elaborate scrawl on the back of the envelope. Rolling her eyes, she slit the seal, setting the envelope on the bedside table next to her. She sighed, settling further into the cushions.

_My dearest Kea,  
It is I, Tamaki, that is writing you this letter. I bet you didn't know I was fluent in English, did you? Well, writing anyways. ... Okay. I actually just learned enough to write this letter to you.  
I hope you had a wonderful day off. You have been working so hard to manage our club, I thought it only right you had a day off. A day to pamper yourself, do as you please. I trust you put it to good use, because come Monday morning you're right back at it! :D  
Anyways, I don't know in which order you read these letters, but it was originally my idea for everyone to write you letters. I know we don't often say how much we appreciate you, and we could just say what everyone else was saying, which wouldn't make it special. And I didn't want that. You're not just any ordinary young woman Kea.  
You're strong, independent, kind, caring, though you try to hide it. You're a lot like Kyoya, you know that? You hide your heart from everyone else. I know why Kyoya does it, but you... I don't know why.  
Come to think of it, I don't know a lot about you in general. I don't know your birthday, the names of your parents and siblings, if you have any, your favorite color, your pet, if you have one, what your favorite subject is...  
It saddens me, really. I'd love to get to know you better. You're a very unique young woman, Kea. I know I'm very generous with my compliments, but I mean what I said... wrote. I really am fond of you, Kea. I think of you as my own daughter, just like Haruhi. Perhaps even more, since you're so closed off.  
I wish you'd open up more. Maybe after reading these letters you'll realize that you can trust us. That we're here for you. That we care for you.  
I understand if that is difficult for you. Not everyone is willing to give people second chances, especially if they've been hurt before. I believe that is what happened to you, Kea.  
I've seen your heart. When we helped Shiro, you went out of your way to help him on your own. I know you have a kind and generous heart. You're just afraid of it getting hurt again.  
I promise to always be there for you Kea. In anyway you need me. I'll be there.  
I love you, my precious daughter. Please take care of yourself. Daddy doesn't like seeing his daughters in pain. :)  
All the love you deserve,  
René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh_

One drop. Two. Three. Four.

"Tamaki..." Bending her head, Kea pressed the paper to her forehead, biting her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want to trust you. I want to tell you everything about me. _So_ badly.

"But you're right. I can't risk getting what's left of my heart hurt again. It's just started to heal. I don't want to return to where I once was." Sniffling, she gently placed the paper on the table, letting it air dry. "Thank you... my friend."


	9. Kyōya's Letter

"That's odd." Kea looked in the box. "No more letters." She chuckled to herself. "Knowing Kyoya he probably did the picture as his thank you gift. He was never the gift-giving type." Setting the box on the ground, she picked up the picture again.

_'What...'_ Her pointer finger brushed over the back again. Turning the picture over, her eyes widened when she saw a small pinprick in the cork. Pulling a hairpin out of her dresser, she stuck it in the hole. Prying it open, Kea wasn't disappointed when the sight of a folded piece of paper greeted her. "Kyoya you sneaky little bastard." Chuckling, Kea set the picture on her lap as she opened Kyoya's letter.

_Dear Kea,  
Well, since you're reading this, I can safely assume you've found the secret compartment on the back of the picture frame. I had it custom designed for this exact purpose. I knew you would find it eventually. Though you probably didn't find it until after you read the other letters.  
I might not be giving you enough credit. You're different. From the moment you stepped in the Host Club, I knew there was something special about you. Beyond you being an American.  
You challenged me. That had never happened before. Tamaki proved he couldn't be underestimated back when we were in middle school, but you... I hate to admit it, but I underestimated you because of your heritage and gender. That was foolish of me. I know that now.  
I get the feeling there is more than meets the eye with you. Many times I'm told we are very similar, but I doubt that. You... you don't seem to have the same heart I do. Again, I might be giving you too much credit.  
It's not often I find myself in this state. Usually I can read people as easily as you read books. But, for some odd reason, I can't. Just when I think I've figured something out about you, you throw a curveball and hit me in the back of the head. No matter how many times I guard against you, you always find a way to get inside my head.  
I'm envious, I'll admit. I have never had to work to see through others' facades. But with you, it feels like I'm chipping at a brick wall with a toothpick. I wonder if that is intentional.  
I wonder about you Kea. Ever since that day, the day you told me you don't bend over backwards for anyone, I made myself a promise that I would know more about you. If only a little. Ordinarily I'm not content with anything less than the full picture. But with you...  
Just a small bit of information is enough. Oddly enough, I haven't learned anything from you directly. You don't ever talk about yourself, so I've had to watch you. I'm so used to girls spilling everything at my feet, it is a different feeling, having to watch a girl to learn more about her. Especially a girl who hides her family's information from the school roster.  
That alone told me you know the Chairman. Fairly well, in fact. It was required for even me to write everything down. Of course, our families have had a lot of correspondence over the years, so it wasn't like I was telling them anything they didn't already know.  
I look forward to learning more about you, Kea. You give me a challenge. One I haven't had in years. Oh. And one more thing.  
Thanks. For helping me keep the twins and Tamaki in line.  
Sincerely,  
Kyoya Ootori  
P.S. You wouldn't happen to have an elder brother, would you? You seem awfully comfortable with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai calling you their little sister._

"My my." Kea smiled to herself, hugging the letter to her chest. "Aren't you the inquisitive little fellow?" She chuckled, rolling over to place the letter next to the picture. Lightly kissing her fingertips, she pressed them to each head before turning off the lights.

"Thank you guys. For everything."


	10. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266851/chapters/58713979

* * *

"Can't I go to the hospital first?! Come on!!" Azamuki glared at the one-way glass. "I know you can hear me!!" The door opened. "Fina-."

"Let's get one thing straight." The door closed, letting Azamuki see Kyoya Ootori. The blackette sat down across from the redhead. "You tell me what I want to know, and I'll have some of my doctors take a look at your arm."

Azamuki scoffed. "That's supposed to be a deal?"

Kyoya interlaced his fingers. This wasn't his first interrogation, something he clearly had over Azamuki. "You are already charged with trespassing, assault, and attempted murder. You're lucky I'm offering that much."

Azamuki gritted his teeth. The paramedics had patched up his arm, but he knew it was only temporary. He knew Kyoya knew that as well.

Too bad for him.

"If you already know all that then why are ya still here?" The redhead smirked. "Seems to me you already have all the information you need."

"We have enough to press charges and lock both you and your sister up for the rest of your lives." Azamuki's eyes widened, causing Kyoya to smirk. "Oh yes. We captured your sister. She's being detained and interrogated as we speak."

"You have no right!"

"I have _every_ right!" Kyoya barked. "You trespassed on my property. You sabotaged my systems. You attacked my assistant, twice! And you tried to _kill_ her both times."

Azamuki gritted his teeth. "Who cares? She's just an American commoner." He smirked. "You said so yourself."

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly. He sighed, pushing up his glasses. "So I did." He dropped a folder on the table.

Azamuki stared at it cryptically. "What is that?"

"A full list of every charge brought against you."

Azamuki fingered it. "Seems a little thick, don't you think?"

"For one charge, yes. Not for five." Azamuki paled slightly. "Of course, that folder also includes the penalty you will receive in total. If you would rather…" Kyoya dropped another folder on the table, this one significantly thinner than the previous one. " _This_ could be your outcome."

Azamuki stared at it. "What's the catch?"

"It's a plea bargain. You admit to everything, plead guilty for the aforementioned charges, and we'll see to it that your sentence is lessened."

Azamuki stared in shock at Kyoya. "You want me to rat out my sister?!"

"In essence, yes."

"Go to hell."

Kyoya shrugged. "When I leave, I am taking this folder," he tapped the second one, "with me. This is the only time this offer will be on the table. Choose wisely." Azamuki gritted his teeth. "And I suggest you hurry up."

"Why should I?"

"Your sister is being given the same offer right now." Kyoya smirked. "Only one of you will receive the bargain."

Azamuki scoffed. "You honestly think I'm going to rat her out?"

"No." Kyoya's voice was confident. "I know you won't... but I'm not too sure about your sister."

Azamuki glared. "What are you implying?"

Kyoya shrugged. "She strikes me as the type to cut losses. If she is given the choice of staying faithful to her family or lessening her sentence, I can't say I see her favoring the first option."

Azamuki's glared hardened. "I'm not ratting out my sister."

Kyoya gritted his teeth. "Fine." He abruptly stood, swiping the thinner file away from Azamuki. "Hope you enjoy prison."

Azamuki laughed, though it was laced with obvious pain. "I'll post bail." He watched as Kyoya stalked closer to the door. "One more thing…" Kyoya's hand paused over the doorknob. "That American wench-."

"Kea." Kyoya sharply corrected him.

Azamuki chuckled darkly. "Kea… she's pretty. I can see why you fell in love with her."

Kyoya started. _'I… what?'_ He glanced over his shoulder at Azamuki.

"Oh don't play innocent." Azamuki smirked. "The way you reacted when I told you I thought she was dead? The way you practically incinerated me with that glare of yours? It told me everything I needed to know.

"You know… at first, I thought you had the cousins keep an eye on us because you were gay for that halfer." Kyoya's jaw tightened. "But when you were barely containing yourself from beating me into a bloody pulp because of what I did to Kea…" Azamuki sniggered sickly. "I realized that you had fallen head-over-heels with the girl my sister wanted dead." The redhead sighed dramatically. "Such a shame she won't survive her wounds."

"I'll make sure that she does." Kyoya snarled. Just before he closed the door, he spoke up again. "Oh. And thanks for telling me why Ayanokouji attacked Kea."


	11. The Talk

"What can we help you with, son?"

Kyoya took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "There is something I would like to talk to you about."

Kaden and Kaitlynn looked at each other. "Of course." Kaitlynn smiled softly at him. "What would you like to discuss?"

_'Now or never.'_ "I realize this is rather abrupt, but…" Kyoya met the eyes of each of Kea's parents. "I humbly ask for your permission to court Kea."

Kaden's eyes widened, while Kaitlynn's jaw dropped. She surprised both males by squealing.

"I told you!" She smacked Kaden's arm. "I told you one of them had fallen for her!" Kaden rubbed the spot his wife had hit. She laughed, leaning forward to stare at Kyoya excitedly. "How long have you wanted to court Kea, Kyoya?"

_'Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting.'_ Kyoya blinked, snapping himself from his thoughts. "Several months now. The first time I thought of it was at least six months ago."

Kaden fixed his gaze on Kyoya. "Did your change of heart have something to do with Renge?" Kyoya started, giving Kaden the answer he wanted. "Interesting."

Kyoya sighed, clasping his hands in his lap. "I will not deny that I purposely remained indifferent to my feelings for Kea because I was afraid of what they might turn into. At the time, I did not wish to engage in a serious relationship. Not only for my sake, but for the sake of my potential partner as well."

"Why is that?" Kaitlynn appeared genuinely confused.

"As I am sure you are aware, I am the Vice-President of the Host Club. While I am not the most requested, I do entertain a few girls rather regularly. All of my guests come from prominent families. Most of them wish to marry into my family and, should a threat to their potential political gain be perceived, they would stop at nothing to eliminate it."

Kaden narrowed his eyes. "And yet you ask for permission to pursue a serious relationship with our daughter, despite knowing all of that." Kyoya nodded. "Why?"

"During her time in the Host Club, Kea proved herself very capable of handling herself and others. She was kind, courteous, and respectful. Even though she is the youngest in the school, many regulars of the Host Club began calling her senpai, a term usually reserved for an upperclassman who is looked up to and idolized. Not only that, but many began offering her favors in return for giving them an opportunity to spend an hour with their preferred Host." Kyoya exhaled, intent on continuing.

"As the school year progressed, many of my clients began asking if Kea and I were together. When I asked why, the answer was the universal: we complimented each other well. All of them were shocked to find out we weren't, and very soon began offering advice and well-wishes on pursuing a serious relationship with her.

"One of my clients, named Chidori, became a close friend of Kea's. She often spent lunch with her and Momoka, one of Haruhi's clients, and both of them supported us being together. Whenever Chidori requested me, she would tell me of her day with Kea. It was when she told me that several boys in Kea's class were interested in her did I truly realize she wasn't simply fantasizing."

Kaitlynn smiled softly. "She was trying to play matchmaker."

Kyoya nodded. "Renge got in on it as well. She encouraged to speak to my father about pursuing a relationship with Kea. I knew if my father did not approve, then I would not bother pursuing a relationship."

Kaden's eyes softened slightly. _'He was willing to give up his heart in order to please his father? I wonder…'_

"I spoke to my father about the matter privately two days before we went to the water park. He was not happy at first, that I had chosen a foreigner instead of a rich girl from Japan. However, when he realized I was serious about her, he said he would think about it." Kyoya sighed shakily.

"Whilst Kea was comatose in the hospital, he would come by every night to review the security tapes. He wished to see for himself how many people Kea knew, and of what standing they were." Kyoya unconsciously clenched his fingers. "He would leave every night shaking his head, unwilling to believe a foreigner, one he presumed to be a commoner, had gotten to know so many people, many of whom were heirs to companies he wished to partner with."

"Your father sounds like an interesting man." Kaden commented.

"He is driven by the prospect of success, sir. The success of his company and consequential security of his family is all he cares about."

Kaitlynn narrowed her eyes. "What was his final verdict? Did he ever tell you?"

Kyoya nodded. "During the summer ball, he said one sentence to me: Don't lose her. That was all he needed to say."

Kaden and Kaitlynn looked at each other. "I'm very well aware of how well you took care of Kea while she was hurt." Kaden chuckled. "Kea sent me emails every day, playfully complaining about how you refused to let her out of your sight."

Kyoya resisted the urge to look away. He couldn't stop the blush, however.

"I am pleased you have put so much thought into this, Kyoya." Kaden continued. "However, I am ashamed to admit I have not." This took Kyoya by surprise.

It must have shown, because Kaitlynn smiled. "You see, up until this point, Kea has never shown any interest in relationships. She refused to let anyone new into her heart, so we never bothered to think about it. We knew that someday she might find someone, but I don't think either of us thought it would be this soon."

"She is still young, I'm sure you are aware of this."

"Very well aware, sir."

Kaden fixed Kyoya with a penetrating stare. He finally sighed, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. "I admit I am impressed with your family, and your commitment to Kea thus far. I am also impressed that, not only did you put months worth of thought into this, but you had the presence of mind to wait until you had met us and allowed boundaries to be set before asking permission to pursue a relationship with our daughter. However…" he sighed. "I am not willing to give you an answer tonight."

Kyoya nodded. "To be honest, I would have been surprised if you did." Kaden smirked, snickering under his breath. _'So he is where she gets that from.'_

"You are a very interesting young man, Kyoya." Kaden exhaled, leaning back. "I will give you my answer in three days."

Kyoya nodded. "Very well."

Kaden nodded. "Goodnight Kyoya." Kaitlynn said softly.

Kyoya stood, bowing at the waist. "Thank you for your time. Goodnight."

Once his footsteps vanished, Kaitlynn turned to her husband. "You didn't tell him."

Kaden smirked, showing some teeth. He placed an arm around his wife's shoulders, rubbing her opposite arm. "No need to raise his hopes."

"You aren't going to deny him, though."

Kaden snickered. "He doesn't know that."

Kaitlynn rolled her eyes, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "Sadist."

He kissed the top of her head. "You love me for it."


	12. In The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266851/chapters/58837228

Kyoya sighed to himself, blinking his eyes open. Glancing down at his chest, he smiled softly at the sight. Kea was sleeping on top of him, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. He realized he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon, so he might as well make the best of it. Though he couldn't say he minded.

He took his glasses off, placing them on the table next to the armrest behind his head. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around for something to cover themselves with. A faux fur blanket rested on the back of the couch.

_'Perfect.'_ Reaching up, he gently dragged one corner down. The blanket unfolded, softly landing on both of them. He froze when Kea shifted in her sleep, afraid he had woken her up. His fears were abated when she scrunched up her nose before sighing, never once opening her eyes.

Once the blanket was satisfactorily covering them, he set about making himself more comfortable. The couch was surprisingly wide, giving him enough room to gently turn Kea onto her side so he could as well. She went with the movement, unconsciously helping him by rolling off of him so she could nuzzle into his chest. Kyoya felt his heart skip a beat at the gesture, his body freezing on instinct.

He had seen her sleeping before, sure. But there was a significant difference between being on the brink of death in a hospital bed and sleeping next to him on a couch.  
Her cheeks were still red from crying, something that tore at his heart. He had sworn to himself he would never again let her cry. Of course, he couldn't have predicted what had happened earlier that day, so he supposed he should cut himself some slack. He mentally shook himself, looking at her sleeping face again.

Her forehead had smoothed, free of wrinkles and creases created by frowning or glaring. Her face had relaxed, her breathing deep and even. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as she slept.

Kyoya swallowed. Lifting a hand, he delicately brushed away some of the hair that had fallen into her face. It felt like silk, sliding between his fingers effortlessly. He tucked it behind her ear, smiling to himself when he saw the pierced lobes. He reminded himself to buy her some sapphire earrings.

Once he asked her of course.

Despite everything that had happened today, he was on Cloud 9 that Kaden had given him permission to pursue a relationship with Kea. He had been thinking of taking the next step with her for months now. Ever since they helped Shiro, when she had gone out of her way to help the child on his own, he had wanted to have her by his side more often. His original plan was to ask her at the summer ball so they would be able to test the waters over the summer.

Ayanokouji's attack had completely destroyed that plan.

Kyoya clenched his fist at the memory. He still couldn't forgive himself for being so lax in security to leave the worker's entrance unguarded. Even though Kea and her family didn't blame him, he still considered it unforgivable. But, even more than that…

He had been terrified he would lose the one person that meant the world to him. As she had lain in that hospital bed, he had realized that if she died, she would die without ever knowing how he felt. And that thought terrified him. He remembered clasping her hand in both of his, holding it to his forehead as he prayed for all he was worth. He prayed she would return to him.

If only long enough so he could tell her how much she meant to him. If only long enough to kiss her for the first and last time.

He had heard miracles could happen, but he didn't believe in them until he had sat on that cot, tears streaming from his eyes because he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she had come back. Not only that, but she would make a full recovery.

He supposed he would one day apologize to his sister for scaring her when he came home the day she had awoken. Not only had he been smiling, which was very unlike him, but he had hugged her. Kyoya chuckled to himself, stroking Kea's cheek with the back of his fingers as he remembered his sister's dumbstruck face.

Of course, now that he thought about it, she had likely known about his feelings for Kea long before he did. She had been encouraging him to make a move from the moment she had heard about her. And, considering she had given Kea one of her own necklaces, he knew she already saw Kea as one of the family, despite never meeting her face-to-face.

"You're influencing the lives of people you've never even met, Kea." He whispered, his gaze fondly taking in her sleeping face. "Kea Ootori." Kyoya chuckled, closing his eyes, his arm bringing her closer to him.

"Has a nice ring to it."


	13. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion Piece to https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266851/chapters/58484695  
> Told from Kea's perspective

As I walked through the halls, I let myself relax a little bit. After all, it was only my first day. I couldn’t expect to know the entire layout of the place right off the bat. Rounding a corner, I saw the brown sweater I was looking for. _‘After we get to know each other, I’ll buy her some different clothes.’_ I picked up my pace, trying to catch up to the figure. "Hey! Wait up!"

Haruhi turned around, a confused expression on her face. I resisted the urge to smirk, noticing her closed-off body language. Slowing down, I stopped right in front of her. In the back of my mind, I realized that she was probably about my height; at least, my normal height. These wedges added an inch or two.

"Hi. Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" Haruhi nodded. I smiled, hoping to put her at ease while sticking out my hand. "I'm Kea."

Haruhi blinked, seemingly restarting her brain. She shook my proffered hand. "The American transfer student?"

I nodded. "You betcha."

Haruhi nodded. A spark flashed in her eyes, probably remembering what I had asked. "Oh! Yeah, I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you, Kea-san."

I laughed, hiding my mouth behind my hand. "Please. There's no need for honorifics. We're all equals here."

Haruhi blinked. "I wouldn't say that." I shrugged, shifting my bookbag on my shoulder. "So… where were you headed?"

"Looking for you, actually. I saw you in the economics class and knew right away you weren't like everyone else." I smirked. "I lost you in the crowd, but, I figured that if you were anything like me, you would be looking for somewhere quiet to study."

Haruhi smiled. "Yeah… that was the plan at least. I mean, this place has four libraries. You would think one would be quiet."

I laughed, walking alongside Haruhi as she continued down the hall. "I know right? I'm beginning to think rich kids only come to school to socialize, not to learn anything." We came to the end of the hall. I looked up, tilting my head in questioning. "An abandoned music room?"

Haruhi shrugged, reaching for the handle. "Better than nothing." As she turned the handle, rose petals flew out.

"Welcome," several voices chorused. Haruhi and I blinked in shock at the sight before them. Turns out, the room wasn't abandoned. Instead… it was being used by the infamous Ouran Academy Host Club.

My eyes swept over the group, separating the faces with the names I already knew. _‘Takashi Morinozuka, Third Year; Kendo master. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Third Year; Kempo master, known as the Dreadnaught of the Haninozuka Clan. Tamaki Suou, Second Year; son of Yuzuru Suou; very popular with the ladies. Kyoya Ootori, Second Year; third son of the Ootori family, as well as the one Yuzuru said I’d be a good wife for. I’ll have to keep an eye on him. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, First Years; come to think of it they’re in our class.’_

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club… Mademoiselles Honor Students."

I reflexively flinched when Tamaki leaped up from his chair. "What?! _You're_ Haruhi Fujioka and Kea?" The blonde’s eyes were filled with amazement and disbelief, making him look like an excited child on Christmas.

I refrained from scoffing. _‘This is Yuzuru’s son? He’s so… innocent.’_ I quickly covered up my temporary scare with a demand. "How do you know our names?"

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner, let alone one from America, gains entrance into our academy." I narrowed my eyes at Kyoya for that. "You both must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school, Miss Kea and Mr. Fujioka."

I bristled at being called an 'audacious commoner'. Before I could say anything, Haruhi spoke up. "Well, uh… thank you. I guess."

"You're welcome!" Tamaki slapped a hand around Haruhi's shoulders. "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!" As Tamaki showed off, I glared at him while standing off to the side, watching Tamaki chased around Haruhi.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kyoya look over my form. He smirked to himself, gripping his chin with two fingers. ' _What are you thinking about, Ootori?’_ I bit my tongue, refraining from saying something I’d regret. My father and brother may have raised me to be a warrior, but my mother ensured I was a lady first. I couldn’t resist adding a bit of heat to my glare, however, when Kyoya’s smirk grew. When he fully smiled, I couldn’t resist the overwhelming temptation to say something.

Tamaki beat me to it, however. "We welcome you, poor man, to our world, of beauty!"

I could _feel_ the rather large tick mark appearing on my temple. Grabbing Haruhi's hand, I began to stalk out of the room. "Thank you, but we were just looking for a quiet place to study. So, if you'll excuse us!" I turned on my heel, making my way towards the door. Haruhi didn't fight my grip, instead keeping pace.

We didn't get very far, however, as a smaller arm wrapped around one of ours, tugging us back. "Come back here, Haru-tan and Kea-chan! You two must be like superheroes or something! That's so cool!" Haruhi spoke first.

I was grateful, as I was in a state of shock over hearing Mitsukuni Haninozuka’s voice. _‘He sounds like a child!_ ’

"And who are you calling Haru-chan!?" Mitsukuni stumbled back under Haruhi’s yell. It also served to shake me out of my stare, allowing me to chuckle softly at Haruhi's reaction.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar… would be so openly gay."

_‘Oh Primus he did NOT just say what I think he just said.’_ Haruhi and I froze, staring at Tamaki like he was some sort of alien. "Openly _what_?" We chorused.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the Strong, Silent Type? The Boy Lolita? How 'bout the Mischievous Type? Or the Cool Type?"

I was sure I turned three shades of pale before a light green hue appeared on my cheeks. Haruhi was just plain pale. She started stumbling back… straight for a vase.

"Or maybe…" Tamaki reached out, stroking Haruhi's jaw. I went from green to red. "You're into a guy like me. What do you say?" What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

_‘Oh HEELLL no._ ’ I reached out to remove Tamaki's hand from Haruhi's chin. Haruhi leapt back, thus separating herself from Tamaki. Haruhi's elbow hit the vase, knocking it off the podium. Haruhi reached out, grasping for the handle…

In vain.

The vase shattered on the floor. Haruhi stared in horror at the remains. I was balanced on my toes, in shock over what just happened. Quickly I straightened, brushing off my clothes and fixing my glasses. The twins appeared over Haruhi's shoulders.

"Ah. We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" Hikaru complained.

"Oh now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase supposed to start at 8 million yen!" Kaoru lamented.

"What!? 8 million yen!?" Haruhi's head dropped as her hand came up, trying to count off how many thousand yen were in 8 million. "I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform. What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

Kyoya stepped over, taking up a piece of the broken pottery. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

The blonde sat down, crossing his legs. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome you should do as the Romans do."

"Since you have no money you can pay with your body."

I stiffened at that. _‘Please tell me he doesn’t mean_ that _._ ’

“That means starting today… you are the Host Club's dog."

_‘Haha- no.’_ "Excuse me." Everyone looked over at me. I waved for effect. "Um, yeah hi. Don't you think you're being a little unfair?"

Tamaki blinked. "How so?"

I crossed my arms, cocking my hips. _’I swear this guy…’_ “Well… it is kind of _your_ fault the vase broke in the first place."

His eyes widened. "How!?"

"You were encroaching on Haruhi's personal space." My eyes hardened. "It's only natural for someone to make room between them and someone whom is making them uncomfortable as quickly as possible. It just so happened that that vase was there in the way."

"So how is that Tama-chan's fault?" Mitsukuni tilted his head, clearly not understanding either.

"It's not his fault for the placement of the vase. It's his fault for making Haruhi uncomfortable, thus making the need for personal space mandatory. As such, it is his fault that space was created violently."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "I… never thought of that." His head dropped. "You are right. I was being too forward with Fujioka."

"It's… alright Kea." We all turned to see Haruhi getting up from the floor where she had fainted. "I don't mind."

My heart dropped at her resignation. _‘She couldn’t possibly be serious. Is this how Japanese culture works?’_ "Are you sure? I don't want you to be suckered into anything by these boys."

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." I narrowed my eyes, but Haruhi just smiled gently. "Seriously.”

"No. I'm not comfortable leaving you here. Especially considering what I just witnessed," My gaze swept to Tamaki, who visibly shuddered. I couldn’t resist a twinge of pride at the reaction. "I'd say these boys need to learn the concept of personal space. As such…" I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do. "I shall stay with you until your debt is paid, or they have learned to respect you."

"You don't need to-." I clamped a hand over Haruhi's mouth, refusing to let her get a word in.

"My mind is made up, and there is nothing you can do to change it. Don't even try." I removed my hand, smirking at everyone's dumbfounded expressions. "It's an American _commoner_ thing, something you _rich punks_ wouldn't know anything about." My eyes flicked to Kyoya at the word 'commoner' and the twins at 'rich punks'. I narrowed my eyes and frowned when Kyoya smirked.

_'I just hope I don’t live to regret this decision.'_


	14. Tea and Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266851/chapters/59041777

“Please excuse me,” Kyoya murmured as he stepped into Kea’s room. He slipped off his shoes while she walked around the corner to the kitchenette. He meandered over to the loveseat that sat under one of Kea’s windows. Once he sat down, he turned to his right slightly, slinging his arm over the back as he looked out the double-paned glass. _‘She has a nice view of the gardens. I wonder if she asked for a room with views.’_

“Here you are.”

Kyoya turned his head to see Kea had set down a tray on the coffee table in front of him. On it was a plate piled high with biscotti, two cups on their saucers, and a teapot. He lifted an eyebrow at the scrawl. “This isn’t a standard tea set.”

Kea chuckled softly, smoothing her pantsuit before sitting down. “It was a gift from my grandmother.” She said as she poured the tea. “She gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday.”

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, nodding in thanks when she handed him a cup. “I thought you said Nonna gave you a bridle for your thirteenth.”

Kea giggled, leaning into the cushioned back of the loveseat. “She did. This was a gift from my maternal grandmother.”

Kyoya felt his cheeks flush. “Oh. I see.” He sipped the tea, hoping to obscure his blush. From the knowing glint in Kea’s eyes, he knew he didn’t. “This is good. What is it?”

"Caramel Almond Amaretti. It's one of my favorites."

“Amaretti? That sounds Italian.”

“Very good, Kyoya.” Kea teased, her lips quirking up in a smirk. “That _was_ a gift from Nonna.”

Kyoya chuckled, nudging her ankle with his toes. “Now the biscotti make sense.”

Kea gasped as he bit into one, munching on the treat. “You found me out!” She exclaimed in mock horror, pressing a hand to her sternum. “I’ve been exposed.”

Kyoya laughed, causing her to join in after a little while. Once their giggles subsided, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, sipping their tea and eating the biscotti. It was only once they were each on their third cup of tea and half of the biscotti were gone did Kea speak again.

“Kyoya, are you sure you’re okay?”

The blackette stared into the pinkish liquid in his cup, letting his girlfriend’s question sink in. “What Komatsuzawa said… it is the same in my family, except it is switched.”

Kea tilted her head, placing her cup down on the tray. “What do you mean?”

Kyoya sighed, also placing his cup down. “Both of my brothers are very successful. Yuuichi, the eldest, is the natural heir to The Ootori Group. He is married, has already graduated Medical School, and works at the hospital with Father; he comes by once a week to discuss business with Father as well. Akito, the second son, is currently finishing Medical school. He’s more uptight than the rest of us, and he doesn’t like the fact that I am participating in the Host Club.”

Kyoya chuckled softly when Kea grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Shows what he knows.” She muttered, looking away from Kyoya. He chuckled again, dropping his arm from the back of the loveseat to wrap it around her shoulders. Instinctively, she curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. “Sorry. You were saying?”

“That was about it, actually. Akito isn’t my biggest fan, but I still respect both of my brothers greatly.”

Kea lifted a hand, brushing the necklace she wore. “What about your sister?”

“Fuyumi?” Kyoya sighed softly, prompting Kea to look up at him. His eyes had softened, a gentle look overtaking his face. “She is more like a mother to me than a sister. She is married as well; it was arranged, but she and her husband love each other very much. Fuyumi spent a lot of time at the house even after she was married, especially during my middle school years. She’s been the one person who has told me that I don’t need to be pushing myself so hard when I already succeed at everything I do. That I don’t need to exhaust myself just yet.”

“She’s right.”

Kyoya laughed softly, kissing the top of Kea’s head. “You two would get along well. She likes Tamaki; she’s probably the only one in my family who doesn’t mind me being a part of the Host Club. She likes hearing about “commoners”, quote-unquote, so she would be very interested in talking to you about your family.”

Kea smiled, brushing her fingers over the turquoise in the nautilus’ shell. “I’d like to meet her someday. I still have to thank her for the necklace.”

Kyoya chuckled. “I told her. She said she would love to meet you too.”

Kea sighed softly, snuggling closer to Kyoya. “So, what Komatsuzawa said, about his father… it reminded you of your own father and his expectations. His favoritism of your brothers, and consequently your need to prove yourself to him.”

Kyoya nodded, sighing. “Yes.”

“Kyoya…” Kea sat up, turning so she could take his hands in hers. “You are nothing like Komatsuzawa. What you strive for is fundamentally different. You don’t manipulate the lives of other people for your benefit. You don’t lie to make yourself look better. You don’t spread gossip to hurt the reputation of others while trying to build up your own.

“You are honest. You are dedicated. Your sister is right: you succeed at everything you do. You try to prove your worth, and in doing so you make meaningful connections. I have no doubt in my mind that you could absolutely succeed your father, maybe even surpass your brothers someday.”

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. “How would I do that? They have his support.”

“And you have mine.” Kyoya swallowed at the emotion in Kea’s eyes. He squeezed her hands, silently asking her to continue. “If I am allowed to stand by you, I promise I’ll–.”

“What do you mean, “If I am allowed”?” Kyoya interrupted, narrowing his eyes. Kea seemed momentarily taken aback. “Do you honestly think I’m the kind of person to just throw you aside?”

“No!” She exclaimed, squeezing his hands. “Of course not! I just…” She averted her gaze, swallowing, and sighed heavily. “You asked if I was okay, because I seemed bothered after reading some of the newspapers.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, you were right.” Kyoya tilted his head. “One of the headlines was _Love Affair Across Social Classes!_ ” Kyoya’s heart froze when he realized where she was going with this. “I know you don’t care about social class the way others do, and I know that technically my family is rich enough to qualify as “nobility” in your culture, but no one outside of the Host Club knows that.”

Kea’s voice shook slightly. She hadn’t taken her hands back, but she hadn’t returned her gaze Kyoya’s either. “There are plenty of other girls whose families would be much more well-known and much more well-respected than mine, especially here. And, from what I know of your father, he still sees me as a commoner, which got me thinking…”

She trailed off, making Kyoya worry. He started to move one of his hands, with the intent to lift her head, but her whispered exhale of his name made him stop short. “Is… is this realistic… or are we just playing the fools in love? I…” Kea swallowed again, tightening her grip on his hands. “I care about you, _so_ much. I want to stand by your side… but can I honestly stand by someone who is seen as a prince, compared to me?”

Kyoya inhaled sharply, his body reacting on instinct. Kea gasped when Kyoya pulled her into a tight embrace, causing her to practically straddle him. His arms tightened around her even more, bringing her as close to him as possible. “Kyoya?”

“You stupid girl.” He murmured into her hair.

Kea relaxed, bringing her arms up to rest her hands on his shoulder blades. She smiled, knowing what he meant by that. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Instead of saying anything, Kyoya moved some of her hair, brushing his nose against her neck before pressing his lips against her soft skin. Kea gasped, her hands fisting in his shirt. After a few moments, he pulled away, but only far enough so he could shift his grip, moving his left arm down from her shoulders to take her hand in his. His right arm tightened around her waist, making her truly straddle him before he leaned in to kiss her.

Kea closed her eyes, relaxing into the kiss. Kyoya rubbed her hip with his thumb, tracing little circles in the exposed flesh between her pants and shirt. Kea pressed her hands against his shoulder blades, a soft hum sounding in her throat when he pulled away.

“Kea…” Kyoya called softly, prompting her to open her eyes. He leaned his forehead on hers, smiling softly at her.

Kea smiled back, her eyes filling with love as she stared at him. “Yeah. I understand.”

His smile grew. _‘One day,’_ he promised himself as he leaned back in to give her a sweet chaste kiss. _‘I’ll find the right words.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1) I'm not a lady. [Greek]


End file.
